ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Beast Wars (2016 film)
This is an idea for a Transformers movie, which is a spin-off to the Transformers live-action movies. I know the Autobots, were there on Cybertron before the Maximals, but some stories (based on popular stuff like toys and comics) can have a few twists like in the Marvel comics, Loki never meets his biological father after being adopted by Odin, while in the movie he even allies and eventually betrays him. The poster looks the same as the first teaser poster of the first Transformers live action movie because it’s meant to make us remember it (no copyright just for fun). Plot In the year 25,000 B.C., a time when the stone-age was ending. On a planet far, far away, there is a war between heroic Maximals and Terrorist-like Predacons. They fight for the Matrix of Leadership; the Maximals need it to create the Children Of Primals (Dynasty of Primes), the Predacons need it to rule their planet and take over the Universe. The Matrix landed on earth and the map of its location is in a mind of a young hunter. Cast HUMANS: Steven Strait as Tiger: (Sam Witwicky’s ancestor), who is a mammoth hunter. The village he lives in is called Bright Sun. He finds a rock; it is a map of the location of the Matrix. The Predacons are after him because he knows the location of the Matrix. Brenda Song as Hero: Tiger’s lover. Jaden Smith as Tahidi: Hero’s cousin. Adam Beach as Th-fur: chief of the village. He is Tiger’s uncle. Micheal Jai White as Bun-Te: the alpha warrior of the village. Arnetia Walker as Olga: a wise old woman of the village and a Fortune-telling-like witch. MAXIMALS: Brian Bloom as Optimus Primal: leader of the Maximals. He is one of the members of the great Primals, before the great Primes. His beast mode is a Red and Blue T-Rex. Josh Keaton as Strongfoot : the young scout of the Maximals. He is Tiger’s best friend. His beast mode is a Blue Triceratops. Jess Harnell as Rhinox: the Maximals’ weapon's expert, second in command. : His beast mode is a white rhino. James Arnold Taylor as Tailspin: a Maximal rookie. His beast mode is a Blue Stegosaurus. Chris Rock as Rattletrap: Intelligence; demolitions and surveillance. His beast mode is a Green Bear. Steven Blum as Slipstrike: a Predacon traitor. His beast mode is a Velociraptor. Dave Fennoy as Tigatron: an Arctic Reconnaissance and Inventer. His Beast Mode is a White Tiger Tara Sands as Redwing: a Maximal sky warrior. Her Beast Mode is a Falcon John DiMaggio as Silverbolt: A Maximal aerial assault. His Beast Mode is a Prededon. Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Prowl: A Maximal patroler. His Beast Mode is a Teradactal. PREDACONS: Hugo Weaving as Megatron ll: leader of the Predacons. His beast mode is a Dark Gray T-Rex. Steve Blum as Sharpshot: second in command of the Predacons. His beast mode is a Hornet. Mark Hamill as Tarantulas: In charge of Intelligence/Special Operations. His beast mode is a Tarantula. Tom Kenny as Terrorsaur: Specializes in aerial combat. His beast mode is a Pteranodon. Tom Kenny as Waspinator: Specializes in aerial combat. His beast mode is a Wasp. Jim Cummings as Inferno: Third in command. His beast mode is a . Quickstrike: Specializes in combat. His beast mode is a Scorpion/Cobra Fuzor. Rampage: an assassin psychopath. His beast mode is a Wolf. Clancy Brown as Ravage: he is a Predacon scientist. His beast mode is a Black panther. Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Live-action films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DreamWorks Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TV Movies